America’s Home
by Meraki7734
Summary: When America’s boss tells him he and his brother (Confederacy) must house the nations for the rest of the month, they’re pissed. Afterall, with states, an alien, a whale, animals, and two overpowered brothers all in one house, things are gonna get hectic.
1. WHAT?

When Germany had called the meeting to a close, Alfred wanted to cry. It was about time! They had spent hours there and he couldn't wait to get home to Johnathan and the kids! Maybe he could invite Toris, Gilbert, and Lovino over. That would be cool! The kids were complaining about not seeing them for far too long.

Germany stood up and addressed them. "Zhe next meeting vill take place in London, England, on the thirty-first of January. I expect all of jou to be zhere at ten o'clock. Dismissed"

Okay, not too bad. He'd probably have to stay in a hotel while France and Canada stayed with England. Figures.

Now if only he could-

_BRRING! BRRING! BRRING!_

A few countries shot him glares at the loud noise and the fact that he didn't turn off his phone. Honestly though, who would call him unless it was an emergency? He wasn't on very good terms with the other personifications!

Either way, it was the boss man, so he had to answer.

He picked up his new model of the iPhone 14. Truely a beauty.

"Hello! The HERO is speaking!" Great Spirit he hates his facade. It was the safest option though.

"United, you're going to be housing a few nations for the next couple weeks."

Alfred paused.

What?

WHAT?

"What did you just say?" He asked in a deadly voice, the nations eavesdropping shivering at his tone.

"I know United, but it has come to my, and some other leaders' attention that your and some other personifications' relationships are strained. Severely strained, we wish to fix this. You _will_ be housing multiple nations for the next couple weeks.

"But sir-"

"You don't have to worry about your states, the other leaders have already signed a contract that any secrets their countries find out will not be used against you. That contract has also included that you can threaten them to your hearts desire to have them sign the same contract as long as they are not severely harmed.

"But sir-"

The president growled through the phone. "No buts United, you _will_ be housing a few nations for the rest of the month! An email has been sent to you giving you a list of the personifications involved."

_Ding!_

"WHAT THE FUCK? THAT IS NOT 'a few'! THAT IS-"

"Yes Alfred I know, these are the nations that agreed."

"The house is a mess!" Alfred tried to find an excuse.

"They will be staying in a first class hotel nearby for the night while you and Johnathan clean."

"...You really thought this through didn't you."

"I did." The cruel bastard sounded smug.

Alfred sighed, life was not going good. "Is that all?"

"Almost."

"Fuck."

"The nations will be receiving their emails in a second, have fun with the chaos Alfred."

The nation's eye twitched. "DAMN YOU!"

"Goodbye!"

They hung up.

Multiple _dings _were heard throughout the room.

"VHAT?"

"AIYAA!"

"I don't want to be with that fat American!"

"E-eh? Maple hockey!"

"I HAVE TO STAY WITH THAT BLOODY GIT?"

"This will be fun, da?"

Many, many more screams flooded the room.

Russia, England, Canada, France, Lithuania (yay!), Germany and Prussia, Japan, North and South Italy, China, Spain, Mexico, Belarus, The Nordics, and Poland were all coming _to his house_.

To meet Johnathan.

To meet his kids.

To 'better their relations'.

_Fuck my life._

————

"What do you mean they're coming over?" Johnathan demanded with a glare.

Alfred's eye twitched again. "Don't look at me! I have no control over this situation!"

His brother rolled his eyes, an irritated spark in them. "If they do anything, I will NOT be held responsible for my actions."

"Me neither brother, me neither."

————

Matthew wasn't sure what to think of this.

Him and a group of nations have been chosen to spend time with America at his house for the rest of the month. Which was for three weeks. Most were extremely annoyed with this developement, some were curious, and a rare couple were excited.

He was mainly concerned about being forced to eat McDonald's for the next couple weeks, so were many others.

Speaking of him and the others, they were currently all outside waiting for their driver. Alfred was apparently sending someone over to pick them up.

"Where is he, aru?" China asked, anger lighting up his eyes.

Russia smiled his creepy smile, probably taking pleasure of being with so many people to torment. "He is being quite lazy, da?"

All nations shivered, Matthew included.

Canada mildly disagreed, perhaps his twin was too busy cleaning one of his houses to pick them up? That would be nice.

On queue, a long and fancy limo pulled up beside them. The driver putting down the window to reveal a brown-haired, green-eyed, teenager.

"Aiya! America sent a child? Westerners are so immature, aru."

This seemed to irritate the driver as he gave a snarl. "Be happy that he's even providing you lot hospitality! As for me being a child, far from it dude!"

The brunette narrowed his emerald eyes and scowled. "Now to do a roll call!" He said in a slight accent. "Nordics!"

"All here!"

"Axis!"

"We are here."

"Allies!"

"We are here, honhonhon"

"Russia, Belarus, Lithuania!"

"Da, we are here."

"China!"

"Here, aru."

"Spain and Mexico!"

"Si."

"Poland!"

"Like, here."

"Okay that's everyone! Hop on in!" The still unnamed brunette announced. Matthew wondered who this kid was and how he knew about the nations as they were classified information that should not be known to a child. This thought continued to haunt his mind as he got into the limo.

"How do jou know we exist?" Germany asked the question on Canada's mind.

The kid looked in the mirror, eyes flickering briefly before turning back to the road as he got ready to drive. "Now that will be revealed when we get to the house, if you're willing to wait that long."

"Ve can be patient." Germany responded, not happy with the developement of a mere human knowing of their existence.

The kid seemed to smirk at that, as though it was an inside joke.

"In zhe meantime, vhat is jour name?" Ludwig demanded, eyes narrowed.

"My name is Leonardo, but call me Leo." The newly name Leo answered.

Italy perked up, a smile on his face. "Ve~ That's an Italian name!"

Leo smiled, glancing in the mirror to look at Italy. "Yes it is."

"When will we be there?" Arthur questioned, many people wondering the same.

"In about thirty minutes." Leo responded.

Lots of Europeans gasped dramatically, flabbergasted at 'such a long time'. Canada just shook his head. Honestly, you'd think they only lived a minute apart from each other. He cocked his head, maybe some of them _do_.

Nevertheless, Leo chuckled at the reaction and just continued to drive.

————

England was pissed. He did not want to stay with that hamburger-eating git! He probably lived in a tiny apartment high in the sky to 'feel free'. They would probably all have to be cramped up in one or two rooms for _three weeks_.

So this is why, when they came into the countryside and saw America's house, Arthur's jaw dropped.

It. Was. Huge.

It had to be four stories and it was far bigger than a dozen American football fields. The size of it didn't compare to the amount of land though. The land had to have gone for miles, including plains, part of a forest, and a bloody lake!

The house was made up of wood and stone and looked very sturdy. It also felt very protected, by some form of magical shield. It also had many windows with multiple people looking out of them. There were also some people out on some balconies. It seemed there were a ton of solar panels upon the roof along with wind turbines for renewable energy. There was a massive pool -and was that a whale? It was a sight to behold really.

"Mon dieu!"

"Aiya!"

"Maple..."

"Mein gott!"

"Why the bloody hell didn't he tell us of this place." England wondered, the mansion was _beautiful_. It had its hand-crafted sculptures, gorgeous gardens, animals and humans alike running around. The whale gave a splash of 'hello'. The kids and their pets (why was there an alligator?) stopping to watch the large limo pull up, soon all sprinting into the house at the sight of them.

"Ve~ Who-a are all those people fratello?" Italy asked his brother, Romano.

"How do you suspect me-a to know bastardo?" The Italian shot back.

"You-a sound upset, hug therapy?"

"No."

"VE~ HUG THERAPY!" Italy screeched, glomping his brother.

"GET OFF-A OF ME FRATELLO!" Romano yelped in return.

Arthur rubbed his head, those two were the loudest thing besides America. He could already feel a migraine coming on.

Leo parked the car and went around to open their doors.

"I don't like how this chird knows who we are." Japan said, many other countries agreeing with him.

A voice suddenly pierced the air. "Like I said, the reason I know about you guys will be explained inside. So are you coming?"

Leo was standing there with the car door open, eyebrow raised at them. His green shirt was tucked into his jeans, the fabric bunched up from a raised shoulder.

Germany stood up, taking the lead. "Yes, ve are coming"

Leo nodded and gestured for them to follow.

"I never knew America's house was so big!" Spain claimed, in awe of the size of the house.

"I don't zink any of us did Espagne!" France voiced, also looking at America's house.

Arthur did admire his former-colony's work on his house, it was big but very cozy looking.

"Alrighty! Here we are!" Leonardo shouted just loud enough so everyone could hear him speaking. "Okay, so we'll be giving you the -agh!"

Leonardo was yanked inside the house by an unknown person. Said person soon reopened the door but the he and the nations were surprised with a them being face-to-face with a gun.

The human holding the gun was scowling, glaring at all of them. The resemblance to America was shocking, close, but still enough to know they were related. Maybe he was a little younger than Alfred but still looking about the same age. He had brown hair and cold grey eyes unhidden by glasses, his skin was sun kissed instead of Alfred's natural tan. Otherwise, the two looked very similar.

The slight Alfred-lookalike tightened their hands on the gun and growled. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't shoot you all right now."


	2. Hidden

**If you want the translations of certain words that you can't guess, just message me or something.**

**I forgot to mention that this takes place sometime in the 2020's on FFN. Whoops.**

————

Johnathan's eyes darted at all of the nations, eager to start shooting.

Luckily, before he _could _start blasting, Gilbert stepped up. "Because in doing so, you would hurting Zhe Awesome Me! And jou don't vant to do zhat Johnny!"

Johnathan felt himself relax a little. Gilbert, he knew Gilbert. Prussia was a friend, not an enemy.

"You're here too Gil?" He asked, Prussia giving a nod of confirmination.

"Toris and I are here too barbecue-bastard." Lovino voiced, Toris giving a tiny wave.

Johnathan felt himself relax more, the states and he would definitely calm down with the company of their friends. No doubt Petra would freak out at the sight of her godfather. He mentally chuckled, she would no doubt hug him senseless and refuse to let go. Sometimes he wondered is she loved Gilbert more than her actual parents.

"Prussia, vho is zhis?" A man with light blond hair and blue eyes asked. Johnathan recognized the nation as Germany with his stern glare.

Gilbert smiled nervously and answered vaguely. "...A friend."

"Bruder..."

South Italy stepped up. "That is-a none of your-a business potato-bastard."

"No, who is this bloody git?" A dude with fucking huge eyebrows asked.

"And why is he threatening us, aru!?" An asian which he identified as China asked. Stupid 'I-am-better-than-thou' commie bastard!

"Because you deserve it, ya fuckhead." Johnathan shot back.

"WHAT, ARU?" China gasped, anger filling his gaze. "WHO ARE YOU TO SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT?"

Johnathan growled, ready to strike these pathetic people down. "Your worst nightmare you-"

"OKAY!" Gilbert butted in, not wanting world war three to start on his best friend's yard. "Why don't ve all go inside, and say a good hello to United?"

"United?" An Alfred-lookalike asked. _Canada_, his mind supplied.

"America." Romano verified, looking completely done with everyone's bullshit, Johnathan feeling the same.

"Oh."

"I raised the brat better than this, he should've picked us up and let us in! Not do whatever this is!" England claimed, most of the nations nodding along.

He felt himself snap. _How dare they_? "You should feel grateful he's even housing you fuckers! If I were him, I would've forced you all to sleep on the cold, wet grass! Be happy that he's not deciding to leave you all to rot after what you put him through!"

All the nations were taken aback, what did they mean 'after what they put him through'? Someone voiced this question, the others tiliting their heads in curiousity.

"It's not my place to tell." Johnathan glared, drawling in a southern accent.

The answer irritated some of the nations, as they deserved to know, right?

Johnathan's eyes glanced at the Russian stepping foward. "It seems Amerika is hiding something, da?" The other nations shivered.

"Don't we all commie?" He glared, one predator facing another.

Russia nodded slightly, understanding in his eyes, but a cruel smirk on his commie face. "Da, but that doesn't mean we don't deserve to know."

Johnathan narrowed his eyes, stupid nations. "You will find out soon, so be patient, ya fuckwad."

"Kolkolkolkolkol."

Every nation besides Russia and Johnathan shivered.

"Either way, it's time for you to come in," Johnathan huffed, he didn't want to house these ignorant nations. He opened the door and glanced at the countries. "Take your shoes off."

"Like, why?" Poland asked, confused along with the others.

"So you don't track dirt throughout the house _just_ after we cleaned."

A few nations 'ahh'ed in understanding. They proceeded to take off their shoes, like guests _should_.

Johnathan gave a nod and opened the door wider to let them in. He kept his gun close, ready to fire at a moment's notice.

Romano, Prussia, and Lithuania smiled at him as they passed. Veneziano gave a scared 'Ve~'. Russia walked by with a 'kolkolkol'. The rest went through the door tense, and/or giving glares. Figures.

Johnathan picked up on quiet whispering, someone was trash talking his ánaaí. "I expected better of the git, not to send someone to welcome us with such rudeness."

"Oui, zis iz not ze proper way to greet guests! Humph!"

He felt a spark of rage, how dare they!

Johnathan turned to them, crouching slightly like you would with a child. "England, France, is there something you'd like to share with the rest of us?"

They both turned around, blushing slightly at being caught. England spoke up. "I was just saying how it is rude of Alfred to send someone who does not greet their guests kindly."

Johnathan raised an eyebrow. "I find it difficult to be nice to people who do more harm than good."

"Why you little-"

"Hey Johnny boy! Are they here?" Alfred's voice filtered throughout the air, calming but also riling up England further.

"Yeah, we're down here Al!" Johnathan called back up, not really caring for his ánaaí's nickname for him, having had given up a long time ago on getting him to stop.

"Okay! Be down there in a sec!"

Rumbling was heard down the stairs. "I SMELL ONKEL GILBERT!"

Prussia gave a huge smile and stretched his arms out wide. Facing the door, he laughed. "Kesesese~ I'm down here little von!"

A mass of albinism hit the ex-nation like a rocket. "ONKEL GIL!"

"PETRA!"

Johnathan chuckled at the two albinos' reunion. They sure were something.

He wouldn't want them any other way.

Lovino rolled his eyes while Toris smiled slightly.

Meanwhile, Germany was muttering "Not another one..." in German under his breath. The former-confederate could only imagine what he was going through at the moment.

After the new albino (a.k.a. Petra) stopped hugging her onkel, she turned and furrowed her brows. "Vho are zhese unawesome people? Oh hey Vati!"

"Excuse me-"

Johnathan cut England off. "These are the Nations that are visiting Penny."

"Oh, zhem. Can zhey leave now?"

"I wish."

"No they cannot."

————

Everyone else turned around, so Ivan did to.

Russia's breath caught in his throat.

He looked and saw Alfred. Except he was even more beautiful than he could ever remember.

Ivan has always had a crush on the younger nation ever since he was old enough. The crush had started when Alfred had presented him a sunflower, then he later fell in love with the personification.

Good, cute, romantic stories don't last however. The rise of communism came and Ivan went insane and hurt his love. Maybe it was some twisted idea of breaking him so they could be together forever. But that wasn't what the _real _Ivan wanted. No, he wanted an equal. Someone who would stand beside him and help him and he them. It was always a dream of his, to have an equal as a lover, not some broken person beneath him. He had never wanted that. Then there was Alfred. Someone who would rule beside him and love him past his scary persona.

Speaking of his Fredka, he was standing in the doorway with an angelic smile on his face. He had a crown of many different flowers in his golden hair. There was even a sunflower! He wanted to know who put such a beautiful creation of his Alfred.

"Ve~ America, why are there fiori in your hair?" The tiny Italian asked, a smile upon his face.

His Fredka smiled softly and Ivan felt his breath get caught in his throat again. "Leilani made it for me, do you like it?" Alfred showed it off slightly, tilting his head side to side with an angelic look.

Italy gave a wide smile and nodded eagerly. "Bella! Ve~"

Alfred gave a soft grin, his eyes sparkling like stars. "Thank you Feli!"

Poland went up to _his _Fredka, a look of awe upon his face. "Like, you must let me know who made that! Like, it's totes adorable!"

Ivan clenched his fist.

"Sure!" The American turned towards the stairs he had just come down. "Leilani, honey! Someone wants to know who made my flower crown!"

"I'm coming makuahine!" A young female rebenok called out, soon followed by light footsteps that paused.

Alfred gave a tiny encouraging smile. "Don't he shy sweetie, what have I told you about being scared?"

A breath came out followed by a meek voice. "That if you don't push through your fears you won't get anything accomplished?"

"Atta' girl!"

Everyone's jaw dropped at how... fatherly, America was being. Ivan's cold heart warmed just a bit more.

A small six year old came out of hiding. She had dark brown hair with a similar flower crown around it, a tank top and a shirt made of long grass. The little one also had tanned skin similar to Alfred's and his bright blue eyes. She was a cute rebenok.

"Amerika, who is this?" Japan asked, tilting his head slightly.

The little girl looked at the Nation and screamed.

————

Nikolai bolted up at the shout, his sestra was in trouble! He leapt for his metal rod and zigzagged around his sem'ya as they peaked out from their bedrooms. He raced down the stairs and leapt in front of Leilani, determined to protect her from any threat. Nikolai offered his hand for her to grip, which she did. He then raised his rod above his head ready to whack any threat coming there way.

Then he blinked and faltered slightly, was that _Japan_? What was he doing here? Either way, he was gonna kill him for hurting his sestra.

He yet again raised his sterzhen'-

A firm grip landed upon his wrist. Nikolai looked up to see his mamochka. His mama just shook his head slightly.

Nikolai felt rage spark within him, he hated how kind and forgiving his mama was. Suspicious of the strangers around him, he switched to Inuktitut. :Why won't you let me beat him? He _hurt _Leilani! And me!:

Two of the nations perked up in shock at the language.

His mamochka smiled sadly. :Because he is different now my Koda. He wasn't in his right mind then.:

Nikolai wanted to get angrier but couldn't when his mama called him 'Koda'. He could never be mad when his mamochka called him that, Nikolai was pretty sure he knew. :That doesn't excuse what he did!:

His mama nodded, understanding in his beautiful blue eyes. :You are right, but we already got our revenge Nikolai.:

The state felt himself deflate, his mamochka always found ways to calm him down when Nikolai didn't want to be calm.

A man similar looking to his mama came up. :Little one, how do you know Inuktitut?: They asked, a curious gleam in his eyes.

Another one stepped up as well, showing slight similarities to his mamochka, but not as much. :Yes, how can you speak this language?:

Nikolai blinked, they were Canada and Mexico. Clearly they didn't have high regards of his mama, but they still seemed to want to know everything. :Anaana taught me: He said, looking at his mama adoringly. How he loved his mamochka!

Nikolai's mama ruffled his hair, a bright smile on his face.

"Alfred... What does he mean by mother?" The blond one, Canada, asked his mamochka with venom in his voice.

Nikolai raised his metal rod-

His mama pushed it back down.

Mamochka had a sheepish smile upon his face, looked over to someone, and made a gesture.

Nikolai finally noticed his otets, and watched as he locked the door and prepared his gun.

He then noticed Leo watching from the background completely tense as he waited for the inevitable truth.

Nikolai raised his sterzhen' and this time, his mama didn't put it back down. He had to protect Leilani, who was still holding his hand. They all waited in silence.

Finally, mamochka broke it, took both Nikolai's and Leilani's hands and braced himself.

"This is Hawaii, and this is Alaska. They're my kids."

The reaction was instantaneous.

————

**Tell me your thoughts! :D**


	3. Introductions

**Here's the next chapter like I promised!**

**Love you all!**

**I own nothing! Even the things I _do _own I won't claim credit for in fear of ticking someone off!**

————

Arthur was frozen, did he just hear that correctly?

When Alfred had come down, Arthur only saw the little colony he raised, with the flowers in his hair. It made him want to tear up. He hadn't seen Alfred looking that innocent in a long time.

Then an adorable child came down but screamed at the sight of Japan. This made another kid come down who looked strikingly like Russia. With his platinum blond hair, metal rod, pale skin.

Around him, people were shouting, demanding things. Arthur couldn't bring himself to care though.

His former-colony was a _father_?

How was that even possible? He was so immature all the time! How in the world did he manage kids? If he was correct, than there were also _fourty-eight_ more! How in the bloody hell?

"AIYA! WHAT DO YOU MEAN KIDS, ARU?" China screeched, just as shocked as Arthur.

"Th-they're all personified?" A stuttering voice asked.

Alfred sighed, clearly stressed about the situation. "Yes, my states are all personified."

"Amerika, explain." Germany demanded, ticking off a certain Italian.

He tensed, Alfred was obviously uncomfortable with this. Arthur believed he deserved it for keeping his grandkids from him!

Alfred spoke up, a certain gleam in his eyes. "My theory is that my states are so diverse that they ended up being personified, unlike your states and provinces, which are more like my counties."

Germany glared, a vein slightly pushing against his skin. "Is there anything else we should be aware of?"

"Yep!" Called out that threatening grey-eyed man from earlier. "Washington D.C. is personified as well as me!"

Germany's vein was now ready to pop. "And just vho are jou?"

The brunette stepped forward and reached out an arm for the German to shake.

Alfred gave another audible sigh.

The grey-eyed man smirked. "The name's Johnathan Jones, a.k.a. The Former Confederate States Of America."

More chaos broke loose.

————

Canada wasn't sure what to think.

His brother was a father.

His brother...

Was a father.

And he didn't tell Matthew.

Why not?

This made him an uncle! He was an uncle! And he hadn't been there as their uncle! Or akka? He was an akka? This made him an akka! He wanted to dance with joy, but also wanted to bash his brother's head with his hockey stick. How dare Alfred not tell him about his nieces and nephews?

PUTAIN?

Now this gun-wielding guy claimed to be his potential brother? Va te faire foutre Alfred! Why did you hide this?

HOW DARE HE?

He had another brother! NOT TO MENTION NEPHEWS AND NIECES! He couldn't take it anymore!

Matthew stepped foward and slapped his twin.

In an instant, Johnathan and Alaska both had their weapons against him. Alfred was busy staring at him in shocked understanding while delicately touching his cheek.

Matthew was crying, not caring about the weapons aimed at him. "HOW COULD YOU! I'M YOUR BROTHER! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE A FATHER? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I HAD ANOTHER BROTHER?"

Mexico stepped foward and glared at Alfred. "I would like to know as well."

Alfred just stared at them for a moment, nobody breathed. Then, he slowly blinked and let out five words. "Because I didn't trust you."

————

"Because I didn't trust you."

Matthew reered back, as if he were slapped.

_Ironic_.

Maria looked at him in sadness, she let out a sigh. "Hermano, why?"

Alfred shook his head, it would only break their hearts more.

His twin stepped foward, questioning tears running down his face. "N-nuka..."

He went ramrod straight, what?

_Impossible! Did he just?_

"What... did you just say?"

Johnathan and Nikolai seemed to get the message and backed off, understanding this was a moment between the two of them.

The Canadian nodded, a bittersweet smile on his face. "I honestly haven't called you that even in my head for a long time."

Alfred tilted his head, his eyes wet. "So why now?"

"Because..." Matthew scratched the back of his head and gestured towards his twin. "I feel like I'm meeting you for the first time."

He nodded, his brother was right, this was like a reunion. "Maybe you are."

Maria gained a confused expression. "Hermano?"

Johnathan stepped up, a dark gleam in his eyes. "What he means is that y'all don't even know him that well."

They both looked insulted, glaring at his atsilí. "Of course we know him!" Mexico cried, looking ready to start throwing punches. This made Alfred step subconsciously step closer to his little brother, as if to protect him.

Johnathan grinned at the challenge while Alfred cringed. "Oh really? What's his favorite food?"

"Easy! A burger!" Maria claimed proudly, looking ready to rub Johnathan's face in her 'success'.

Johnathan gained a feral smirk, making many nations shiver. "Be more specific."

This got him weird looks from Maria and Matthew. "A cheeseburger." Said Matthew, looking a little unsure now.

His atsilí inspected his nails. "Made by~"

"McDonald's?" Maria looked uncomfortable, clearly thinking hard about his favorite food. Was it really that hard? All of his kids knew! While they didn't know of Johnathan, they should know what kind of burger he likes, right?

Speaking of the devil, Johnathan cackled, clearly enjoying himself. "Nope! His favorite food is a steak burger made by me!"

Alfred smiled slightly, even if his siblings didn't know him, he and Johnathan knew each other inside out. He wouldn't give up his atsilí for the world.

Maria and Matthew's jaws dropped, how much did they really know about Alfred?

Russia came up, tense. "Does this make Alaska my syn?"

Nikolai tightened his hold on his pipe, feeling uneasy around his otets. Alfred gave him a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Yes," he nodded, "Alaska is your son. Alaska, Russia. Russia, Alaska."

Nikolai cowered, afraid of being taken away from his mama.

Russia gained a sad look in his eyes, obviously upset that it looked like his only child was scared of him. This wasn't the case of course, Nikolai was just scared of being separated from his family.

Germany walked towards him, a stern glare on his face. "America, explain why jou hid your brother."

Johnathan growled, not pleased with someone trying to boss his ánaaí around. "He doesn't have to explain anything! I didn't want to meet you fuckers! If I did, it would only be to punch your guts out!"

Alfred clenched his jaw, he didn't need this right now. "Johnny, enough."

Johnathan stood down, but not without sending him a halfhearted glare.

He sighed and turned to face Ludwig. "Neither of us wanted him to meet you guys."

"But he has his duties."

Johnathan stepped up again. "Hey! I do work! I take care of the southern part of the US!"

"I meant international."

"Oh."

Ludwig facepalmed and muttered under his breath.

"Well to be fair," Alfred started, not wanting his brother to seem lazy. "I do take all of the international work."

"Should be taking fifty percent though."

A tiny Italian spoke up. "Ve~ Mr. Johnathan, do you like pasta?"

Johnny threw his hands in the air and gasped dramatically. "Who doesn't?"

A quiet "me" was heard. No one gave it any attention.

Poland raised an eyebrow. "Do you still, like, support slavery?"

Most of the nations gained accusing looks towards Johnathan.

His little brother rolled his eyes. "No~ I was very young back then and didn't know how to separate myself from the people. I've grown since then. Besides, you're the one to talk. You Europeans starting slavery."

The non-Europeans chuckled while the rest looked insulted.

Leo finally decided to step up. "AND I'M NEW JERSEY!"

"AH!"

"Maple!"

"AIYA!"

"MEIN GOTT!"

"Kesesese~"

The ones that already knew of Leo's tendencies to scare people laughed.

"Like, when did you get there?" Poland asked, hand over his heart, trying to calm down.

"I was here the whole time." Leo deadpanned, an unamused look upon his face.

Matthew gave Leo a sympathetic look, as he too, seems to be unnoticed. Alfred didn't want to point out the fact that Leo could _control_ his invisibility, as it would bring his ánaaí down.

Denmark came up to him, a little sad. "Hey Al, I know I don't have as much of a reason to be mad but... I thought we were bros..."

Alfred cringed, Mathias was on his next-to-tell list. "Hey, to let you know, if I had to tell another person, I would've chosen you."

Mathias' eyes widened, shocked by what he heard. "Even before your brother?"

Alfred smiled and nodded.

Matthew flinched.

Johnathan suddenly went rigid, eyes flickering to his brother. "Alfie," He gestered with his thumb behind him. "Jonah's calling."

Alfred stiffened, he hoped whatever was happening in the 2p world was positive. "Okay, yeah, you go deal with that. Tell him what's going on over here as well, have him spread the message to the others." He said vaguely, hoping the 1ps wouldn't understand what he meant.

"Okay, I'll be back soon!" Johnathan ran off towards the mirror room, made for communicating with the 2ps.

"Vhat vas zhat?" Ludwig asked, an eyebrow raised.

Alfred narrowed his eyes, they were a very nosy bunch. "Something that doesn't concern you." He clapped his hands. "Either way, I wanted to show you some basic rules while you are here!"

"Bloody git! We aren't first-graders!" England scowled, glaring at his former charge.

Alfred rolled his eyes. Honestly, this was his house! "I'm going to put the rules up so you can't say you didn't know."

He went to the large whiteboard in the hallway and grabbed a marker. After testing one or two, he wrote down the following rules.

**1\. Meals are at the following times**

**Breakfast - 8:00am**

**Lunch - 1:00pm**

**Dinner - 6:30pm**

**Dessert - 7:15pm**

**2\. If you break it, you will pay for it.**

**3\. Don't go into the West Wing's upper floors, stay on the first.**

**4\. You are not allowed in the basement. We are not responsible for what happens if you do.**

**5\. Lay a hand on the kids and we will take that as a declaration of war. No buts.**

**6\. Use and/or manipulate the kids in any way, you will go to war with us. We don't care who you are.**

**7\. Don't mess with the animals, let them do their thing. If one is bothering you, take it to me or one of my kids.**

**8\. All of our animals are healthy and friendly. If one is acting aggressively and they were unprovoked, take it to me or my brother.**

**9\. There will be no bickering, if you want to fight someone, take it to the battle room. (Maps to the left)**

**10\. What is shown in this house _stays_ in this house.**

**11\. Stay out of our offices, we will take this as the equivalent of asking for war.**

**12\. No laying hands upon each other in any unwanted way.**

Alfred dropped the marker and turned back to the nations. "I will be adding more when I think of them, any questions?"

North Italy raised his hand while jumping up and down slightly.

"Yes Feli?"

Feliciano smiled, practically dancing on his toes. "Ve~ Why are there forbidden areas?"

A few other nations nodded in curiousity.

"The upper floors in the West Wing are blocked because they are bedrooms that don't concern you. Plus, it would be invading privacy." He explained, a small grin on his face.

The countries 'ahh'ed in understanding, but Mexico spoke up. "What about the basement hermano?"

Alfred sighed, they were a bit impatient weren't they? "I was getting to that. The basement is where Tony lives, and I don't want you going down here. And if you do decide to disobey and you _do_ go down there, we are not responsible for what happens."

Alfred inhaled, eyes closed. "Also, if you break one of these rules besides four, five, six, or eleven, you will sleep in the forest for the following night with nothing but the clothes on your back. We have creatures that will take a _certain liking_ towards you." He smirked with his sons, knowing _just _what was in the forest.

Matthew thought for a moment then startled, widened eyes looking towards Alfred. "You don't mean... _those_, right?"

Alfred gave a nod.

Matthew got angry, staring at him as if he had grown two heads. "You let them near your kids?"

He clenched his jaw, if anything, he was _overprotective_. "Don't assume I would put my children in danger. I didn't even let them meet their aunt and uncle!"

"But how could you let _wedigoes_ near them?" Matthew snarled.

"Because they're Igor and Warrock!" Alfred shouted, tired of his brother's scolding.

Matthew jerked back for the second time that day, shock written all over his face. "Igor and Warrock are here?"

Alfred sighed, sick of all of this interrogating. "Yes, they are both here in the woods. The kids know about them and we visit them every now and then."

Matthew had tears running down his face. "I thought they were dead. Wait-" He paused, eyes narrowing. "How do they feed?"

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Bodies that were done being used for science or criminals."

"Oh."

"Excuse me," England said, "but what the bloody hell are wendigoes?"

Matthew turned to Arthur, a small grimace on his face. "They're mythological creatures that used to be human but turned into wendigoes when they committed cannibalisim."

China yelped and glared at Alfred. "And you're letting them near your children, aru!?"

Alfred was practically tugging his hair out by now. "Igor and Warrock are harmless unless you tick them off! Great Spirit..." He muttered the last part, not wanting to have to deal with Maria's and Matthew's shock at him still practicing their religions.

These guys were really oblivious weren't they?

His daughter, Petra, spoke up. "Shouldn't we be getting to know each other?"

Ah, Petra, always the one to steer the conversation back on track.

"Ja, I would like to meet these 'states' of yours, Amerika."

Hawaii whined slightly from behind his leg.

North Italy spoke up. "Ve~ I would like to-a meet your bambinos, Alfredo!"

"I would too, aru."

"Si!"

"Me too, eh."

"I AM AWESOME!"

Prussia got whacked on the back of his head. Alfred and his kids laughed at his misfortune.

A head peaked around the corner. "Hey dad! What's going on?"

New York stood at the staircase, his hair swept over one eye.

"Ethan! Mein bruder!" Petra threw her hands in the air, a smile on her face.

Ethan thinly smiled at her, eyes lighting up when he saw who was here. "Uncle Gil? Uncle Toris? UNCLE LOVI?" He screeched, running up to South Italy somehow professionally.

Leo shrugged and gave a small "What the heck?" and joined their hug.

Ah yes, the Italians were reunited.

"Hey yankee what's going on?" A certain Texan with his face asked from the corner. His shirt was ruffled, and the brown hair under a cowboy hat needed a haircut.

Ethan turned and glared at Noah, a scowl on his face. "Don't call me that cowboy."

Alfred turned to his kids. "Guys, no fighting! Noah would you be a dear and gather your siblings and bring them here please?"

"Sure thing ma!" Noah confirmed, nodding.

England blinked, shocked. "I didn't know you had it in you to be mature you git."

Ethan whirled around while Lovino made a small "uh oh".

"WHAT DID YA JUST SAY YOU PUNK? DON'T TALK TO MY MA LIKE THAT YOU-"

"Ethan."

Said state stopped in his tracks, a frown on his face.

Alfred sighed, this was really getting old. "Ethan, apologize."

"But ma-"

"No buts."

"Fine." Ethan grit his teeth, glaring at Arthur. "I'm _sorry_."

Alfred gave a nod, it was the best he'd get. "Better."

England sniffed, acting like the immature-man-trying-to-seem-mature he was. "I accept your apology."

Ethan muttered under his breath, people catching words like "you're lucky I love ma" and "kick your face in".

Alfred rolled his eyes fondly as Johnathan came back in with Jonah trailing along, skipping merrily.

Alfred looked up. "Jonah, what are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining."

Jonah had a dreamy look in his eyes, his shiny hair caressing his face somehow. "I wanted help with the air part of our álííl, I'm not quite getting the hang of it no matter how hard I try."

Johnathan looked over at Alfred. "I'm taking him to Katie, she's best with this stuff."

He gave a nod, smiling at the 2p. "Okay! Just don't get into any trouble!" They started to walk away, "NO TORNADOES!"

"Got it!" Johnathan called back to him.

Alfred sighed again, this was not going great.

Suddenly, a rumbling was heard and Alfred yelped. "GET AWAY FROM THE STAIRS!"

The nations surprisingly did as they were told, not wanting to take any risks in America's crazy house. Or was in North America now? North U.S?

A swarm of children ran into the huge hallway, making a thunderous noise.

_Here they are!_

————

Mason ran through the hallway, determined to push past his siblings. He heard that their uncles were here, and that just fueled his ambition even more. Some of his family went to their favorite uncles and/or divided into groups. Mason personally went to his dėdė Toris.

"Dėdė!" Mason along with others called out.

Toris smiled, it was small, but still a smile. "Hello my sūnėnai." He called, holding his arms out as they gently hugged him. They knew about his scars and his dislike for rough contact. Mason gave his dėdė a light hug and received a smile in return.

He loved all his uncles, Toris just had a special place in his heart. His dėdė reminded him of himself with his timidness. Lord knows he couldn't be confident for the life of him.

Olivia, or Illinois, also seemed extremely happy to see their dėdė. She was one of the states with the highest Lithuanian descent after all.

Mason heard a very familiar "Kesesese~" and smiled. Onkel Prussia was here too it seemed. No doubt Petra was hogging her idol.

"Okay nations! Please form a line and introduce yourself one by one!" Mason's mom shouted, his posture tense.

The strangers (apparently the nations) lined up one by one against the wall. His mother seemed surprised by their cooperation, Mason would be too.

"Okay!" Shimá called out, "Left to right please!"

A small Asian man with an expressionless face stepped foward. "I am Japan."

A few states growled and glared at the nation, all remembering what happened to Leilani and Nikolai. The country flinched slightly, obviously aware of why they were hostile. "I ayamaru for my actions towards you or your siblings. I was not in the right state of self then."

A few of Mason's siblings nodded, satisfied. He was one of these people.

As Japan stepped back, another nation stepped foward. "I am China, aru."

Mason, along with a few of the states nodded. Some others however, they narrowed their eyes at the country for the stress he caused their amá. Mother had enough anxiety already, he didn't need anymore.

The Asian went back against the wall as the next country came up. "France, Ohonhonhon."

Madison made a cutting motion across her throat.

This terrified the nation of love and he stepped back.

A creepy woman came forward and sniffed. "Belarus."

A few states smiled at her as they knew how their mom would talk fondly of her. This surprised her and a lot of nations as people usually feared her.

She cautiously went back against the wall as a tall man with violet eyes walked up. "I am Russia, become one-"

"I swear to the Great Spirit that if you finish that sentence I will declare war."

A lot of the states laughed at their mother while others, like Olivia, heavily snarled at the Russian.

The nation merely smiled as a man with thick eyebrows started.

"I am England, your former- GAH!"

An bullet had lodged into place right next to where the Brit's head was a second ago.

Mason mentally bet that it was Hen.

"HENRY JONES!"

Yep.

Henry, aka Mass, frowned at their mother. "The lobsterback deserved it ma." He said in a Boston accent.

Shimá growled, obviously not wanting to put up with any bullshit. "I do not care if Iggy deserved it! Apologize!"

"Mom, I love you, but no."

All the states' jaws dropped open.

Did he have a death wish?

"_No?_"

Henry flinched but nodded.

Apparently he did.

Their mother, hands on his hips, walked up to his son and glared.

Henry, after a minute of this, started to squirm.

Give it another minute.

"OKAY! Okay... just stop." Henry pleaded, everyone hated making mom mad.

Shimá's eyes softened but jerked his head towards England, who, along with the other countries, had dropped their jaws.

They had probably never seen their mom like this.

Mass turned towards England, and narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry about trying to kill you without mom's permission."

Their amá nodded, accepting that that it was good enough.

Many states let out sighs of relief at the fact that Henry didn't die.

England looked like he was about to argue but a look from mom shut him up.

Mason smiled, shimá could always make anyone do what he wants no matter who they were.

"Germany." A bulky country with slicked back hair said.

Ah yes, the famous "Awesome bruder Of Prussia".

A young man with pale skin and purple eyes quietly came up. "I'm Canada."

Mason froze, this was the person who...

His breathing sped up.

His heart started beating faster as his palms became sweaty.

It all halted when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

Mason looked up to see his dėdė smiling sadly at him.

Toris rubbed soothing circles into his back and instructed him to take deep breaths, as their mom would do to him.

Mason felt himself begin to relax, now he would just have to stay away from Canada.

He didn't look back at the countries however. His dėdė still kept a calming hand on his arm.

The next nation came up. "I'm like, Poland."

Oh no! Another Emma!

Other states were thinking similar, all terrified at the prospect.

Cali's eyes lit up and she smiled her Hollywood smile.

Another country stepped foward. "I'M DENMARK!"

Mason smiled while his siblings chuckled and giggled. They heard a lot about Mathias from their Onkel and mother.

Someone muttered "stupid Dane". Mason frowned, Mathias was just being excitable... was that a bad thing?

The next list of nations spoke.

"Norway."

"Iceland."

"Finland!"

"Sw'den"

A happy nation yelled "ITALY!" causing a few of his siblings to giggle. Some frowned when it wasn't 'North Italy' though.

"Spain!"

This caused some glares.

"Mexico."

Ah, so this was another one of their blood uncles. What was uncle in Spanish again? Tío?

The nations dispersed into groups, each trying to get to know a state or two.

Mason backed off a little, not wanting to get too close to any of the countries. His eyes searched for his mother, wanting to talk to him.

He spotted shimá quietly talking to France, maybe they were catching up?

Mason smiled gently and made his way over. "Shimá! Mama!" He called out, hoping to get his attention.

Mom didn't turn around. Mason frowned, confused.

_Strange._

Quickly heading towards his mom, he tugged on his sleeve. When did his mother change clothes?

Shimá turned around... only to have _purple_ eyes.

Mason froze, this wasn't _amá_. This was...

_Burn burn burn._

_Pain. Make it stop._

_Someone help_

_**SOMEONE HELP!**_

_**Mama!**_

He screamed.


End file.
